The Devil's Tool
by Arabella Song
Summary: River Song sacrificed her soul to the devil in exchange for her daughter having one.  Now she works for him, but is it possible that she's actually enjoying it?
1. The beginning

**Hey, guys. I did not completely come up with this one, it was part of a roleplay that I do. It was a good plotline, so I made it into a story**

**I do not own Doctor Who, or really any of the characters in here, as they are the property of my role play friends... The responses of River's are the only part that I own**

River was walking down the street when she heard the voice of her son in law, Zak, who was, unfortunatly, a Kovarian.

"Mother. I have a present for you" Curiosity got the better of River. She hid herself behind a bush and decided to watch. Zak handed Madame Kovarian a glass jar that contained a small person. A person who appeared to be River's daughter, Trisha.

"This is Trisha's soul. Take care of her" Saying this, he walked off. River didn't understand why he would give this to her or how he had managed to do it. But she knew one thing. She wasn't going to let him get away with it. She ran up to him.

"Hello Melody " he said, with an evil grin

"What have you done to my daughter? I swear to god, I'll kill you"

"Too late. I'm already dead" he said with a smirk

"I'll make it a fate worse than death!" she threatened, as Trisha walked up

"No, Ma. I love him" she said, snuggling into him. River ignored Trisha.

"What have you done to her? She isn't acting normal because someone stole her soul!"

"I love her. I won't hurt her" he said, slightly hurt by what had just happened. He left, leaving Trisha with River, a vacant look on her face. "Sweetie, why don't you get some rest?" she asked, hoping that that would help, even knowing it wouldn't. They went back to the TARDIS, and Trisha fell asleep in her arms, not herself at all.

* * *

><p>"Give my daughter her soul back!" River said hysterically to Madame Kovarian the next day.<p>

"You're too late, dearie. I don't have it anymore"

"Then who does? I won't let you hurt her!"

"The devil. Good luck against him" That said, Madame Kovarian vanished. River didn't mind. She was already gone. She had a soul to get back.

* * *

><p>She stormed up to the Devil. "Why have you taken my daughter's soul?"<p>

He gave a small chuckle and then stood up off of his throne. "I didn't take it. Zak did. He gave it to me for safekeeping"

"I'm well aware! Give it back"

"If Zak requests it back, then I will return it to him"

"I'll bring you both down!"

"And your daughter? I have her soul right here. I'm well prepared to destroy it" he raised the glass jar. The minature figure jumped at that

"No! Save me!" she pounded on the glass. Trisha appeared behind the devil, staring vacantly.

"You'll raise an army against yourself. You will be destroyed" River made one more desperate plea.

"All armies can be defeated" he said simply, shattering the container and destroying Trisha's soul. She collapsed beside him. He grinned.

"No!" came the unisin cry from River and Zak "Bring her back! Reverse it!" Zak cried out. Maybe he truly did love her.

"What's done is done" the Devil said "There is only one way to save her"

"Tell me and I'll do it!" He pleaded.

"If one of her family members gives me their soul, I can put it in Trisha and bring her back" Zak slumped down. He gave a look to River, begging for forgiveness

"I work for him. I've already lost my soul"

"Then take mine" she said, standing up, and walking to the Devil. "You need a soul? Give her mine."

"Very well" he said. He pulled River's soul from her and put it into Trisha. River collapsed to the ground.

"No!" Trisha cried, having just woken up "Mother don't!"

"Too late" The Devil replied, an evil glint in his eye


	2. A new life

River woke up on the marble floor of the Devil's palace. It was surprisingly cool.

"Good. You're awake" he said. She looked up at him, and realized where she was. She rose from the foot of his throne and bowed.

"Master, what is your will?"

"Come closer" he replied. She walked up to him, and he reached out a hand to her head. He was reading through her thoughts and memories. "The Doctor. Bring him to me. In dwarf star alloy handcuffs. Wouldn't want any run aways" He said witha glint in his eyes.

"Zak will accompany you".

"Yes Master" she said, her eyes flashing red as she sprouted dark wings and flew off.

* * *

><p>Zak met her in the yard outside the devil's palace.<p>

"You are..." he trailed off, observing her wings

"Like you, yes. Wings, claws, horns"

"That's not fair!" he cried out "I had only wings and horns, and now the wings have discintigrated!"

"I am higher than you" she said with a glint in her now red eyes "I have been granted full demon powers"

"Understood ma'am" He bowed his head at her

"I assume you know the plan" she said, taking her position immediatly

"Yes. I will get the Doctor for you" he replied, as if his only need was to please her

* * *

><p>"River wants to speak to you" Zak said, entering the TARDIS. He came up to the TARDIS and put the handcuffs snugly on the Doctor's wrists. The Doctor jumped<p>

"I'm sure there's no need for that" he said with humor in his voice

"River's request" Zak replied slyly. They both knew what River wanted with him in handcuffs. Under normal circumstances.

"Fine" the Doctor said, sighing, walking out of the TARDIS. "Bloody woman..." he muttered on his way out.

Zak grinned and rubbed his hands. His part was complete.

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked up to River, hands cuffed firmly behind his back<p>

"Can we get this over with?" he asked, part glee, part exhaustion "You know I hate these things"

"Of course, Sweetie" she grabbed his arm and hit her vortex manipulator, sending them both to the Devil's chambers. She dragged him with her.

"I've brought him as you requested, Master" The Doctor seemed to finally understand what had happened

"Oh brilliant!" he exclaimed sarcastically "I expected better of you River. You aren't normally such a pushover" she threw him to his knees.

"I'm not quite your River at the moment" her eyes danced with amusement

"Too early, I suppose" he sighed, deciding to stretch back, as he ought to at least be a comfortable prisoner

"No, quite late by your standards. I'm 217" she said. She wanted him to know who she was, really and truly. The Doctor seemed momentarily surprised, before turning to the Devil

"So what do you want with me? I'm guessing not a nice chat. Tea, biscuits..."

"So long as you cooperate, this should be fairly painless" he said "I need your brain, Doctor"

"Why do you need my brain?" he asked, amused

"Why wouldn't he need your brain?" River praised

"Your mind contains a lot of useful and rare information. The knowledge of the Time Lord Matrix, how to pilot a TARDIS, the location of Shada... Need I say more?"

"No, I suppose not" he said, flattered, even in as bad a situation as this.

"I suppose there's not much else to say" the Devil said sinisterly, approaching the Doctor. He out stretched his palm and touched it to the Doctor's head. The Doctor jumped back.

"Then again, when have I ever behaved?" he tried to run, but the Devil just shot ropes around his legs.

"Don't try to resist. It'll only kill you faster" he said, grabbing the Doctor's head. The Doctor cried out in pain. He chokes out

"You've gotten better" before slumping to the ground.

"I'm finished" the Devil said, forcing the Doctor up.

"Well done...you're the first person to succesfully create a copy of my mind"


	3. Training

River approached Trisha and her husband. She grabbed Zak, and gave a warm look at Trisha

"I'm glad you've decided to stay with us" she said to her daughter.

"Now you!" she said to her son in law. "You have cunning, that's good, but you'll need something to protect you in a physical fight" she waved her hand over his hands, and long, talon-like claws appeared.

"Thank you, ma'am. Horns and claws" he smiled and flexed them.

"Let me see your claws for a moment" she asked, taking his hand. She dragged a claw across his skin and gasped. "Your claws are poisonous, like mine" she said, healing her arm before the damage went too deep.

"Is that a good thing, ma'am?" he asked her, not sure if she was pleased or not.

"Yes, very. If your claws draw blood, your poison will enter their veins. The poison is strong. You can kill with these claws" she said, slightly proud of him. He was starting to become more like a son to her than ever before.

"Understood. But what if I draw blood but do it by accident, ma'am?" he said, slightly concerned, looking back in his wife's direction.

"Then the damage is done. You can't go back and undo it. You can retract your claws like this" at this, she brought her claws back within her, somewhat like how a cat could. "But if it gets in the blood, you cannot draw it out. Depending on how far it goes, I may be able to help. But at this point, you can do nothing but try to avoid it. Only draw your claws when you need to." Upon hearing this, Zak retracted his own claws.

"You may want to test out your claws, and your fighting skills" she said as an after thought.

"On whom, ma'am?" he said, concerned.

"You may test them on me if you wish" she said, turning back to him "I can heal any damage done, and I can help you along the way. After you test them out, we should train"

"Yes ma'am" Upon saying this, he dragged hid claw across her arm. She gasped in surprise, and he jumped away, not wanting to have truly hurt her. At her insistance that they continue, he went deeper, drawing blood. She cried out in pain.

"Your poison is very strong Zak" she said, healing her arm "Very good. Now let's train. We will fight. If it becomes too much, let me know. We will stop, and I will heal us both"

* * *

><p>Zak began the fight, throwing River to the ground. She pushed him off and flew into the air<p>

"Can you catch me now?" she asked mocking

"I don't have wings" he replied sadly

"You don't need them. Jump" she was dragged down by her ankle. He had caught her. She extended her claws and swiped at him. He snarled at her, and swiped back, straight in her face. She leaped back, but again, he caught her ankle, and pulled her back. She cried out as he swiped her stomach. She kicked him back, and he hit the ground. She flew into the air to assess her injuries for a moment, but he jumped and pulled her down again. She clawed his eyes, and he howled in pain. He swiped her throat, and she decided it was time to stop. She healed them both, and praised him.

"You need to get better control, but you did very well"

"Understood" River waved her hand behind his back. "Why don't you try out your wings?" He spun around, trying to see the wings that had sprung from his back.

"Thank you, ma'am" he said, bowing his head

"You're welcome" she looked behind her at her daughter , who was staring open mouthed at the pair "Enjoy the show, Trisha?" she asked in amusement

"It's good" Trisha agreed

"You could have this" River replied sadly

"Have what?" Trisha didn't understand what River wanted. She wanted her daughter with her up here... even if it meant her losing the soul River had sacrificed to her.


	4. Roundabout

**Sorry, sorry! Not much happened online, so there wasn't much for me to do. But I've got it now, so here's chapter 4. It's kind of short, sorry. Should have 5 up sometime soon.  
><strong>  
>River went up to the Devil, finding him to be more kind than you would think the Devil could possibly be.<p>

"I want Trisha with me" she said rather sadly.

"After all you sacrificed for her?" he asked, rather amused at the fact that his follower was practically begging him to take away the reason she worked for him in the first place.

"Yes. I didn't know what it was like... Will you do it?"

"Yes, but the Doctor will be an issue" he said solemnly

"Then make him a deal to stay out of the way"

"Yes... but what does he love more than his daughter? What would he trade for her?"

"I have an idea" River said with a mischievous smile. "How about Gallifrey?"

* * *

><p>River and the Doctor, who had forgiven her from her part in the Devil hurting him, walked down the street hand in hand. The Devil appeared in front of the Doctor who jumped back in fear.<p>

"What? No tools to go after me this time?" River looked a bit disgruntled beside him, but stayed quiet.

"I have no plans to harm you. I simply want to make a deal" he said with a bit of a smirk. He beckoned River to come over to him. She winced; she had hoped he would leave her out of it. The Doctor's face fell a bit, and that was before they explained. The Devil urged River to tell what they desired. Well, I say urged, meaning forced…

"Well, Trisha has a soul. My soul" she said bitterly.

"Yes" he said. "So what?"

"So… I think it's better without one. I want her with me, with her husband. But you'd get in the way"

"Yes. I will" he agreed. "So what do you think will convince me to change my mind?"

"How about this?" said the Devil, lifting a metal device. "The return of Gallifrey. Bring back whomever you choose, and allow us to take Trisha's soul" The Doctor hesitated. The offer was VERY tempting.

"One condition: She has to agree" Both men looked to River. She sighed

"I'll go talk to her"

* * *

><p>Trisha and Zak were in their living room, playing with their children, Jessica and Billy. They heard a bizarre sound come from the kitchen, and out popped River. Zak stood up and nodded respectfully.<p>

"Ma'am" She nodded back at him solemnley and turned to Trisha

"I'm sorry to burst in, but I have to. We need to talk" Trisha nodded

"Zak, take the kids to their rooms for a minute, please" He did, and he thankfully stayed with them. River wasn't quite sure what he would say about it.

"So... "

"Well, this is about my- your soul" River said a bit reluctantly. She wanted this, no matter how guilty it made her

"And you want it" Trisha said, somewhat annoyed. "Why'd you even give it to me in the first place if you wanted to take it away right after?"

"Because I didn't know what it was like. It's better, freer" Trisha laughed a bit at that, but sighed. There was a silence for a few minutes while Trisha thought.

"Fine" she partially spat out "One condition'

_That sounds familiar_ River thought...

"Yes?"

"You can't destroy it"

* * *

><p>The Devil and the Doctor were still in the street arguing over particulars on how he was going to get back Gallifrey when Trisha and River walked up.<p>

"Okay. I'll do it on one condition" the Doctor looked a bit shocked, hoping that she might just flat out refuse

"And what would that condition be?"the Devil boomed. Trisha stood tall, though

"Don't destroy it unless I say so"

"I suppose I can uphold that" he said. He went up to her, and took her soul out. Her body collapsed to the ground, and a jar appeared in the Devil's hand containing Trisha's soul. Boy was that a familiar sight.


End file.
